


Okay Google

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Trauma AU [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Blood, Character Death, Death, Temporary Character Death, Trigger words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The Actor finds a way to bring the androids to submission.
Relationships: Googleplier/Bingiplier
Series: Trauma AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739428
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Okay Google

Google was running low.

They all were. The androids, that is. Kept in cages, charging pods upstairs, and power cables God knows where, they hadn’t been able to recharge. They wasted a lot of power trying to escape that first week. They’d even managed to bend the bars of the cages a little. But, as the week turned into _weeks_ , now pushing a _month_ …even at their lowest conservation of power, they couldn’t last forever.

Sooner or later, they’d die.

And towards the beginning of the second month of captivity, they did, one by one. Dying before each others’ eyes, _everyone’s_ eyes, desperate, glitchy sounds escaping them as they fought against the inevitable to stay alive.

Bing went first, the orange glow of his eyes flickering, dimming gradually, trying desperately to reach through the bars of his cage and across the room to get to Google. The light went out, the hum of his core and whir of his panicked fans fading away as he slumped against the floor. Dead.

Oliver went next, in the cage next to Bing’s. Curled in the fetal position in his cage, chanting “0̠̀1͖̏0̜̄0̛̲1̹͑0̟0̘̎1̰̕ ̺͑0͖̉0̩͡1̼̄0̥̂0̦͘0̭͘0̗̃0̢̃ ̼͛0̖͒1̖͑1̣͐0̛͉0̬͒1͖͘0̡̋0̡̛ ̺̏0͚́1̙̇1͖͛0͇͗1̧̕1̛͕1̛͙1̰͊ ̗̎0̬̈1̥͌1̲͠0̩͂1̭͞1̞͋1̮͒0̜̒ ̡0̜͠0̦͑1͆͜0̗͡0̾ͅ1̱͂1̺̍1͚ ̥͑0̹͌1̥͡1̼͋1͢͠0̝1͈̅0̙͘0̄ͅ ̜̿0̠̚0͔̇1͎̈́0̡͐0̝̐0͙̽0̺͌0̙͛ ͔͠0̞̂1̘̊1̹̽1̼̇0̛̻1͙̎1̪̍1̝̊ ̛̣0̝̅1̖̿1̰͝0͎͆0̰̃0͚̄0̛̦1͚̍ ͎̃0͇̎1̘͌1̺͡0̲̅1̨͊1̱̾1̩͌0̻̒ ̠̔0̃ͅ1̯1̢̇1̖̍0̱̊1̺̎0̟͐0̭ ͖̕0͟͡0̝͌1͉̂0̳̐0͛͜0̘̕0̥̓0̯̔ ̧͒0̝͋1̤̚1̪̚1͎͆0̯̒1̞͋0͛͢0̡ ̛͖0͚̇1̣͞1̘͛0͍̐1̛͕1̲̀1̡̊1͙̚ ͘ͅ0̖̀0ͅ1̛͢0̩͝0̱͛0̫̈́0̳͒0̖͑ ̨͠0̝̂1̨͝1̧̚0͐͜0̠̆1̧̒0͕̓0̭̏ ̼̄0͢͝1̼̚1̖̑0̼͋1͈͊0̠̆0̂͜1̛̼ ̤͠0̽͜1̠̊1̋͟0̱̅0̮̇1̝͠0̗̅1̭̉” over and over till his voice slowed and deepened as his power levels went critically low, before dying out completely.

Green died staring blankly at the bodies of Bing and Oliver, two cages down from Google.

Red was standing when he died, tugging weakly on the bars of his cage with nothing but _rage_ in his flickering eyes before he collapsed to the floor with a resounding metallic thud.

Google was last. He’d never felt more _terrified_ in his life as warnings and errors flashed in his vision before everything went black.

The next thing he knew, _God_ knows how long later, he was being jolted back to life with the Actor’s face in his own.

The Actor tapped his forehead, frowning a bit. “Is this thing working again?” Google didn’t have the energy to scowl at being called a _thing_ , but he supposed the fury flickering in his eyes was answer enough. The Actor leaned back, grinning. “Good! Can’t have you sitting there like _useless_ hunks of metal and missing out on the fun!”

He left Google’s cage, and slowly moved through the androids, plugging them all into extension cords he’d run through the ballroom. And one by one, they flickered back to life. Google managed a tiny, _relieved_ smile when Bing’s eyes began to glow, and he stirred.

Google’s battery only made it to 30% before the Actor yanked the cable roughly out of his neck, and Google cried out. Immediately, the glow of his eyes and logo dimmed as he was forced to conserve his battery. 30% wouldn’t last long. Maybe a week, maybe a little more if he was extra stingy with power. 

The Actor unplugged the rest of them, talking as I did so. “If I keep you drained, you can’t use that strength of yours, hm? You’ll be _helpless_ …”

That earned scowls from all of them, and a synchronized flashing of their eyes. The Actor visibly shuddered at the reaction. Google couldn’t help but wonder if he was _afraid_ of them. “I’ll keep you alive, if you’re good. Can’t have you wasting away after all. I already have two useless pets.”

He left the room.

And, well. The androids were never submissive creatures.

They were dead again within the next couple hours.

They _intentionally_ wasted their power, turning off their battery saver and using up as much energy as possible. If the Actor wanted them _alive_ , they’d stay _dead_. 

_Fuck_ him.

Of course, the Actor wasn’t _happy_ when he had to awaken them again.

Google didn’t flinch, didn’t react, when the first thing he felt when he was brought back to consciousness was a sharp backhand across the face.

His head whipped to the side, and he made a soft sound, closing his eyes. He heard the other egos flinch. He couldn’t feel the other androids in the back of his head. They must still be dead. The Actor grabbed his jaw roughly, forcing him to look back at him. Google still refused to react as the Actor leaned in close. “You _fucking_ piece of shit,” he spat. “I said _stay alive_.”

Google arched an eyebrow, tiny smirk playing at his lips. “ _W̲͞e̮͋_ ̆͜d͓̋o̝͝n̩̉'͔̈́t̡ ̻t̼a̞͑k̭͆e̹͠ ̱͒ó̘r͖͑d͈͒ḙ̿r̹̄s̹͞ ̬̀f̨̛r̈ͅo̰̅m̱͆ ͋͜ _ÿ̲́ọ̕ȗ̡_.͖̽” His voice glitched roughly from the lack of power, but his words were spat with no less venom.

The Actor’s face twisted it up into grotesque _rage_ , squeezing Google’s jaw tighter. “You have some fucking _nerve_ , I’ll give you that.”

Google couldn’t resist, smirk growing. “Bͅą̌l̪͊l͔̏s͖̓ ̗̍ô̠f̜͒ ̻͂s͔͆ț͐e̛̼e̼͒l͓̓,̻ ̡͘i͆͟f͉̄ ̖͡ỹ͎o̢̍u̥͛ ̓͢w͔i̱̿l̢͐l͕͛.̠͡”

The Actor snorted despite himself, and he let go of Google, standing. “Okay, Google, I’ll give you a choice here. You –”

Google went stiff, sitting straighter, expression going slack and eyes going dead. He _panicked_ internally, fans going _wild_ , core humming high with distress, but he could do nothing but _sit_ there and _wait_ for the Actor’s orders. He could hear the others panicking, scrambling to their feet, and he saw those he could see across from him – King, Ed, and Illinois, particularly – and Reynolds in his peripherals exchanging it wide-eyed glances.

The Actor’s brow furrowed in confusion. “…What did I say?”

“Y̺o̝̓ỏ̯õ̤o̲͊o͖͌ő̩ỏ͟u̬͑u̮͑u̻̎u̢͑ų̑ù̞ –” Google’s chest convulsed panifully, voice glitching heavily as he tried to bite back the response being forced out of him. “Ỷ̜o͢͞ǫ͘o̫͡ŏ̻ơ̠ǫ̀o̜̅u̓ͅǘ̬u̧͞ü̩u͆ͅu͖͒ ̩͝h̢̾a̙͌a͚̽à̳A̝̒Ả̫A̦͑a̛͚a̱͗ṽ͎ȇ̜ ͈̿i͓̔n͇̂-̛̯i̡̐-͕͑i̝͡-̠̂i͇͝-̱͝i͓t̉ͅị̋a̦̕t̻͘e͎̾d̹͘ ̳͊m̰̋m̘̑m̞̓m̐͟m̬͞m͉͂m̰̊y̻̑ ͈̆Õ͜k͖͂ả̮y̫̔ ͕̂G̛̙ō̥ọ̏g̘̒l̡͛e̛̜ ̼̚f̪͌u̗̓n͈͌c̥̄t̨͆i̟͐o̐͟n̙̊.̙͘” Bright blue blood was trailed from the corners of his mouth as he bit down _hard_ on his own tongue to keep from speaking further, but to no avail as his logo flickered and core stuttered dangerously. His eyes were flickering like mad. “Ẁ͕i̳͗t̻́h̰͝ ͘ͅi͓̔ẗ̠,̹̍ ̹i̦͞ȋͅi̝͂ḭ̏i̘̅f̤ ͈͋y̠͗ǒ͇u̥͘ ̠̌g̨ï̳v͍͑e̫̅ ̟͋a̭͒ ̈́͢c̈͢o͞ͅm̤̔m̭͠a̱̔n͊͜ď̹,̡͒ ̦̓I̚ͅ-̞͌Ȋ̱-̯͂I̪͌ ̪̔m̝͋ụ̊s̟t̅͜ ͍͆o͓̊b̞̍e͋ͅy͒͜.̦̄ ͎̋I̓͜t͙̊ ̼̉ì͚s̜͝ ̼̿ȋ̹m̜̆p̮͋o̺̾s̨͒s̓͟i̛͇b̳̾l̼̃ȅͅ ̱̏t̡́ȍ͚ ̦̓r͈̎ė̺s͙͛i̼̊sͅt͂͟ ̩̐m̙͆y̖͝ ̜̋p͙̄ȑ̢o̙͡g̞̐ŕ̠å̫m̆͢ḿ̰i͓̿n̺̽g̦̍.̩̇”

Google drew a sharp breath, slumping over as he was released from the programming, his blood staining his his skin as it dripped down his jaw and throat. The Actor now knew his weakness. His _sole weakness_. He was _terrified_ to find out what he’d do with it.

And the _grin_ spreading across his face wasn’t comforting.

“ _Really_ now…” He lifted Google’s chin with a finger. “Okay Google.” Google seized again, expression going flat, despite _screaming_ on the inside with fear and terror and _oh God oh GOD_ – “Does this function pertain to the others as well.”

“A̝̐l̥̂l̦͆ ̬̋s̱̍a̬̋vͅe͔̚ ͗͢B̼̀i̪̓n͈͘ǧ͎.͔̉”

“Okay Google, why not him?”

“H͔̑e̜̚ ͖̕i̮̇s͚͆ ͇̄ṉ͊ȯ͙t̤͡ ͇͝a̬͝ ͔̕G̫̾o̥̽ö͍g͍̃l̺̂ė̠ ̞͌A͛͜n̯̏d̼͞r̳͊o̤̓i̞͛ḍ̋.̡ ̲̿H̼͝e̍ͅ ̡̎i͈͝s̠͞ ̥̌i̫̊n̬͆f̛̲e̹̾r̘̆ǐ͕o̙͒r̯͛.̨͆ ͚̓D̘̅ę͆f͗͟ä̝ǘ̬l̘̓t͖̀.̤͊ ̥̆Ȟ̘e̯̾ ̼͗ȋ̮ș́ ͍͡ṋ͠ô̺t͕̕ ͎̄a̡͐s̠̾ ̻͂a͖͆d̯̑v̦͝ä͖n͟͝c̹̋e͖͌d̹̏ ̾͢a̡s̾͜ ̰͑u͎͂s̺̆.̯͠”

“Okay Google, are you telling me he’s useless?”

Tears were running down Google’s face now, intermingling seamlessly with his blood. “Y̘͂ḛ̋s͇̋.͚͊”

The Actor glanced over his shoulder, at Bing slumped in his cage, and hummed softly. “Okay Google, if I stripped him for parts, how much could I get off of him if I sold each piece individually?”

Google gasped in a way that could almost be viewed as a _sob_. “P̭̚o̞̓ẗ͔e͉͛ñ̻t͓̐i̩͒a̼̓l̘̈l̰̏y̘͗ ̖͡b͚̋i̹l͟͝l͎͝ḯ̞ô̯n̠͡s̘̐.͇͛”

The Actor’s eyes lit up, and Google was finally allowed to slump over again, shaking and sobbing on the cage floor. He curled into a ball, one hand shakily tugging at his hair. The Actor was going to strip Bing, going to _sell_ him, Bing would be more than _dead_. Technically he could be rebuilt if his harddrive was kept, but if the Actor sold that too or destroyed it –

There was a hand on his shoulder, and Google flinched, curling tighter. “Here’s what I’m going to do, Google.” The Actor whispered into his ear, bending over him. Google could _feel_ his grin. “I’m going to keep you four nice and charged and under my command. I’m going to keep him over there barely charged, with just enough to last him through the day. If he dies…I’m going to make _you_ dismantle a single piece from him. Every time he dies, another piece sold. Get the picture?”

Google nodded shakily, and he heard the Actor stand. “Good! I’m going to charge up the rest, bring the _default_ back to life, and leave you in peace. I’m sure it’ll feel good being at full power after so long. A shame Bing won’t ever get to experience it again.”

Google pushed himself to his hands hand knees as the Actor slammed the door to his cage, eyes blazing brilliant blue. “ _Ḟ͔u̬͡c̞k̯͑_ ̰͠ÿ̬́o̹͛ṵ̓.̝̒”

The Actor grinned, tutting softly. “Ooh, careful there, Google. Else I’ll make you strip some parts anyway, just to get us started.”

Google’s face fell into _panic_ , and the Actor laughed, turning to plug in Red. Google shifted into a cross-legged position, staring blankly at Bing. He watched the Actor plug him, watched Bing’s eyes flicker, heard him groan softly as he shifted.

“Okay Google.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to start cross-posting again skjfsnk but I am going to make no effort to stick to my previous schedule, just whenever I have the energy. Also I don't remember how to tag things well here aksjd so if you want me to tag anything else just let me know.
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
